A Week In Their Lives: Love Is In The Air
by TakerTakeMe
Summary: COMPLETE! They want to ask each other out, but they don't know how to do it... Read Steph's diary and Jericho's journal to see how they interact in the week leading up to Valentine's Day!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

_**Date:** February 7, 2005_

_**Day:** Monday_

_Dear Diary,_

_Valentine's Day is a week away. Just one week away! And yet, I still haven't worked up the nerve to ask Chris Jericho on a date. What the hell? I mean, aren't I the Billion Dollar Princess? Aren't I a McMahon? Yes, I'm both of those things. And usually I'm really super confident. But that damn Chris Jericho... He's different from any of the other guys I've ever liked. I mean, he's really something! I don't understand how I can hate him and love him at the same time, but it's definitely possible. He's always insulting me, though! Like today for instance..._

Stephanie stopped writing in her diary as she remembered the altercation that she'd had with Chris earlier in the day.

**Flashback**

"Well if it isn't the Billion Dollar Slut," said a familiar voice. Chris Jericho.

Stephanie turned around and glared at him. It was hard for her to keep the angry look on her face when she saw what he was wearing. Jeans and a wifebeater. He looked so hot! "Oh, and if it isn't the rock star wanna-be," she said finally, after discreetly checking him out. "How's it going?"

"Me? A wanna-be?" He laughed. "Maybe you should check the mirror."

"The mirror?" she asked, confused. "And what am I supposed to see when I look in the mirror besides my gorgeous reflection?"

"You're going to see a wanna-be," he said simply.

It was her turn to laugh. "I'm a _McMahon_. I can be _anything _that I want to be, so why would I be a wanna-be?"

"Because you _want _to be my lady," he said with a grin.

"You're full of it," she snapped.

"But you want me," he went on.

"In your dreams, Jericho," she said, glaring at him again.

"You speak from personal experience, dear?" he asked. "I mean, I figured you probably had wet dreams about me and all..."

"That's _enough_!"

"Oh, I'm just getting _started_, Princess Puke," he informed her. "And is that the way you keep your great figure? By puking?"

Her mouth dropped open. A compliment and an insult all rolled into one... "How dare you!" She reached back, then attempted to slap him.

He caught her hand. "Haven't I always told you that slapping me is a no-no?" he asked with that adorable smirk on his face. "I mean really, I figured you would've learned the deal by now..." He pulled her roughly against him.

"You wouldn't dare put your filthy lips on me!" she said in a loud whisper.

"Oh, I dare, Princess. Don't you know I'm a real daredevil?" he asked.

He didn't give her any time to answer. He just brought his lips down to hers and started kissing her. She tried to push him away, but he outweighed her and was obviously the stronger of the two. She refused to give in to the way his tongue was running over her lip, trying to find a way into her mouth.

_I won't give him the pleasure_, she vowed to herself. _I'm strong. No matter what, his tongue's not getting in my mouth!_

A few seconds later, she cursed at herself as he pushed her against the wall and pressed his body suggestively against hers. Her mouth opened in a surprised moan, and he capitalized on that moment of surprise, pushing his tongue into her mouth and really kissing her. She couldn't help but kiss him back at that point. She put her arms around him and pulled him even closer, enjoying the feel of his muscular body pressed against hers.

Suddenly, he pulled back. She was more than a little disappointed, to say the very least. He studied her for a minute, then started to laugh.

"What the hell is so funny?" she asked, annoyed that he had broken the kiss. She tried to look angry, but it was more difficult than she expected.

"Filthy lips, eh?" he asked, then turned his back on her and walked away.

_What a nice ass_, she thought as she watched him go. _That man can really wear some jeans..._

**End Flashback**

Stephanie chewed on her pen, thinking about the kiss. "He has the most beautiful lips. And he knows it, too." She sighed, then started to write again.

_God, when he called me Princess Puke, I was thinking, "What the hell?" And then when he said I had a great figure, I didn't know whether to smile or to frown. He did, as usual, follow that compliment up with an immediate insult. But sometimes I wonder if he insults me because he likes me. That's what the fans seem to think. I must admit, I hope they're right. I really do like him... Well, more than I hate him, because I hate him, too. So this must be what people mean when they say they have a love/hate relationship with someone... Oh, and that kiss... I tried not to let him see how much I actually liked it but I just couldn't help kissing him back. I'm powerless when it comes to controlling myself around him, it seems... Anyway, I better get going. I have to try to come up with a way to ask him out, and as I mentioned earlier, Valentine's Day is ONE WEEK AWAY! That's hardly enough time to come up with a good way to ask him out... But damn it, I'm a McMahon. I can do what others can't!_

_Until Next Time,_

_Steph_

**A/N: Continue? Quit? I got this idea a couple of weeks ago so I decided to type it up. I like it so far. Review and I'll continue it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Date:**_ February 7, 2005_

**Day:**_ Monday_

_Dear Journal,_

_First off, let me just say I cannot believe what a desperate assclown I have become! To want a woman like Stephanie McMahon who is SO far out of my league is ridiculous. There's no way in hell she could be into me, right? But I still want to ask her out for Valentine's Day. I can sense the chemistry between us. I kissed her today, and it was so intense. It took everything I had in me, every ounce of willpower, to pull back when she started to respond. Hell, if I hadn't pulled back at that point, I probably would've taken her right there in the hall! But the thing I can't get out of my head is the fact that she actually kissed me back... Just wrapped her arms around me and kissed me back... That was so unexpected!_

_I still haven't figured out how I'm going to ask her out or if I'm ever going to be able to. I get so nervous around her that I always end up being rude and making crude statements to her. I hope she can see through the act and figure out the way I really feel about her. It's hard for me to admit my feelings about people to their faces. I know everyone thinks I'm this cocky and confident guy, but when it comes to Stephanie, that assumption couldn't be further from the truth. I want her, but what if she doesn't want me? Ok, what am I writing? Did I REALLY just write that? Of course she wants me! What woman doesn't? I'm a larger than life living legend! I'm the King of the World! I'm the lead singer of Fozzy! I'm the first Undisputed Champion EVER!_

_But sometimes I can't help but wonder: Is that really enough for her?_

_More Next Time,_

_Chris_

**A/N: Ok, I decided not to wait for reviews. I'm inspired so I MUST POST! LOL!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

_**Date:** February 8, 2005_

_**Day:** Tuesday_

_Dear Journal,_

_As you can probably imagine, I screwed up with Stephanie again today. I don't know WHAT THE HELL is WRONG with me, but she won't even give me the time of day! I swear, I went into her office today with the most pure intentions ever. My plan was just to go in there with the damn roses, give them to her, and ask her out. I bought her two dozens of the most expensive red roses in this blasted city! Two dozens! But apparently, that still wasn't good enough..._

**Flashback**

Chris stood outside Stephanie's office door carrying two dozens of the most expensive red roses he could find. "Fit for a princess," he said with a dreamy smile on his face. He worked up his nerves, then knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in!" Stephanie called.

Chris opened the door and stepped inside, instantly nervous. He smiled at her and softly closed the door. He leaned against it and observed her. She hadn't looked up from her work yet. Her hair was pulled back in a messy, yet cute, ponytail. She had on her reading glasses, and she was biting her lip in concentration. She finished signing her signature on a paper with a grand flourish and smiled.

"Sorry to keep you...waiting..." Her voice trailed off as she looked up and noticed that it was Chris standing there. Her eyes widened at the sight of all those roses he had. "What are you doing here?"

"I actually have a question for you," he said seriously.

She looked at him suspiciously. "Make it snappy. You're wasting my valuable time."

"Gee, Princess, must you be so rude?" he asked, sounding hurt. "Can't we have a normal conversation for once?"

"What's this 'normal' that you speak of?" she asked. "I mean, you might know what 'normal' is, since you're..._normal_. But I'm a _McMahon_. 'Normal' shouldn't even be in my vocabulary."

_Why is she being such a bitch?_ he wondered. He shook his head, trying not to get angry. "Ok, Stephanie, if that's the way you've got to be..."

"I'm afraid so, blonde boy," she said with a smirk. "Now, the clock is ticking. What was your question?"

"Forget about it," he said shortly. "It's not important... You'd laugh anyway."

"Oh, Chris, feeling insecure? Where's your confidence?" she teased.

_It disappeared when I stepped through the door of your office_, he thought sadly. "I bought you these," he said, putting the roses on her desk. "Throw them away, eat them, I don't care."

"Eat them?" she laughed. She noticed the disappointed look on his face. "Ok, what's wrong?"

"I buy you flowers-roses at that-and you treat me like crap," he said. "What's the point of even trying to tell you how I feel or ask you..."

"Ask me what?" she asked curiously.

"Ask you why you're not out on the corner of Easy Street doing your job," he finished. "Your customers are asking me about you and it's getting a little annoying."

"You're such a loser," she said. "A real loser."

"You're the only one who has something to lose, Stephanie, and you don't even know you have it," he said mysteriously. "It's a shame that you don't realize what's right in front of you." He turned on his heel and walked over to the door.

"Hey, Chris?" she called as his hand touched the doorknob.

"Yeah?" he replied, not turning around to look at her. _Be still, my beating heart_, he thought, and immediately wanted to slap himself.

"Thanks for the roses."

He smiled to himself. "Anytime... But next time I'm not going broke to buy you these expensive roses... Maybe you could lend me some of the money you make on the corner?"

"Get out!" she exclaimed, but her voice didn't sound very angry. It sounded...shaky. Quivering.

He left.

**End Flashback**

Chris stared off into space, remembering the way Stephanie's voice had sounded when she'd told him to get out. It had almost sounded like... "Nah," he said. "Impossible." He shook his head, then started to finish his entry in his journal.

_Ok, so my plan went terribly wrong. I didn't mean to insult her or anything, but it was her own fault! All I wanted to do was ask her out on a freaking date, and what did she do? Accuse me of being "normal" and tell me that I was wasting her "valuable" time. What a load of bull! I mean, any woman would be honored for me to grace her with my presence... Any woman, it seems, besides little Miss McMahon._

_This whole thing is stupid. How can she not realize the way that I feel about her? Can't she tell by the way that I kiss her? What the hell says "I love you" better than two dozens of expensive red roses? Yeah, sure, the actual words would be good. But I'm kind of...afraid...to say it. She so obviously hates me. If I tell her that I love her, she will probably slap the hell out of me and demand that I apologize for insulting her. I'm not exactly looking forward to receiving a slap from her anytime in the near future. Sure, the skin to skin contact with her is thrilling, but her slaps are... What's the word I'm looking for? Deadly!_

_Only six days left. SIX DAYS. Plan one didn't work. Now I better come up with a plan two..._

_More Next Time,_

_Chris_

_P.S. I can't help but wonder... When she told me to get out... Was she crying?_


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

_**Date:** February 8, 2005_

_**Day:** Tuesday_

_Dear Diary,_

_Chris Jericho bought me roses. Two dozens of expensive red roses, to be exact. The silly man forgot to take the price tag off. When I saw how much he paid for them, I was surprised...and incredibly impressed, I must admit. I mean, I'm rich. Beyond rich. And he's pretty rich, too. But to think that he would spend that much money on me, a woman that he supposedly HATES... Well, that's pretty damn shocking. Maybe that's why I can't stop crying right now..._

_Ok, who am I kidding? That's not the reason I'm crying. Here's the REAL reason. All those years that I was married to Hunter, he never once bought me red roses. NEVER. Yet he claimed to love me so damn much. Funny way to show it. But then, Chris Jericho just waltzes on in here, looking all hot and sexy, and he gives me two dozens of roses. And this is from the man that supposedly hates me! Maybe...he doesn't?_

_I feel kind of bad right now. Like, I was really icy with him today. A total bitch. I told him to get out of my office, but that was only so he wouldn't see me crying. He would probably have called me a crybaby or something like that. It's hard to believe, but he was actually acting decent in the beginning of our conversation. But I just had to ruin it by acting all high and mighty. What is wrong with me? Seriously! I'm crazy about him, and yet, I treated him like he was beneath me. Not up to par. Lower than my standards. But he doesn't know that he IS my standard. I compare every guy to him, and they all pale in comparison. Really._

_I think I hurt his feelings, talking to him the way that I did. Why am I so defensive when I'm around him? I think it's because of everything that I went through with Hunter. Don't get me wrong. The prospect of a relationship with Chris Jericho is reminiscent of heaven or utopia to me. But I can't help but be a little wary about letting a man get close to me now, after the way things ended with Hunter. It's like... I want it...but I'm scared._

_Damn, I sound like a virgin who's about to do it for the first time!_

_I. AM. PATHETIC._

_Until Next Time,_

_Steph_

_P.S. I'm going to make it up to him one way or another. Really._


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**A/N: We're going to do a little pretending here. Let's pretend that John Cena was the champ _before_ Wrestlemania 21...**

_**Date:** February 9, 2005_

_**Day:** Wednesday_

_Dear Diary,_

_I have officially screwed everything up BIG TIME. Maybe I should just give up now. My plan was so simple. Yesterday, I was an insensitive bitch to Chris, to be frank. I think I hurt his feelings and wounded his fragile little ego. So I devised a plan to make it up to him... Plans come easy to me. I'm a very calculating person, I've been told. But I guess not all my plans are good ones... They tend to backfire sometimes. Like today. See, here's what happened..._

**Flashback**

Stephanie sat in her office feeling immensely pleased with herself as she watched Chris Jericho do a bulldog on the WWE Champion John Cena. They were at a house show, and Stephanie had demanded that Chris be given a shot at the championship. She always got her way. Her wish had been granted, and the match was on.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed a minute later when John Cena gave Chris a spinebuster. "No, no, no! This isn't supposed to be happening!"

The camera zoomed in on John's face, and she could read his lips. He was waving his hand around in Chris' face, plainly saying, "YOU CAN'T SEE ME!" Everyone knew the FU would be coming up next!

"This plan is _not_ going to backfire on me!" she snapped, and she hopped up and left her office.

A minute later, she was running down the ramp holding a steel chair, praying that she wouldn't fall with her high heels on and hoping that she made it to the ring in time. The crowd easily slipped into their old "slut" chant, but she was so intent on making it to Chris that she ignored them completely.

She slipped into the ring and stood, waiting for John to turn around. He turned around and immediately she swung the chair at him.

Too bad he caught it.

"Well, thanks Stephanie," John said, then turned around and whacked Chris upside the head with it. Stephanie watched in horror as Chris fell to the ground, wailing in agony from the chairshot, the shot that, amazingly, the referee just _happened_ to miss. John pinned Chris for an easy three count. He stood up, and as the referee raised his hand in victory, he looked over at her. "Pleasure doing business with you, Princess," he cracked, then started to climb the turnbuckle, posing for his fans, his beloved Chain Gang.

Stephanie fell to her knees and crawled over to Chris. "Chris? Are you ok?" she asked, helping him up.

"What the hell, Stephanie?" Chris groaned, holding his head as he sat up.

"I was just trying to help," she explained.

"Lot of help you did. You made me lose my match!" he exclaimed. "My only shot at being on the top again!"

"Is that all you care about?" she asked, frustrated. She stood up.

"At the moment, yes," he said meanly, struggling to his feet. "Because when I try to care for _you_, you act like a high class _bitch_!"

She gasped, then slapped him as hard as she could. "Well excuse _me_ for trying to let you know that I _care_!"

He touched his red, stinging cheek with his hand, wincing slightly at the contact, as he staggered into a corner and leaned against the turnbuckle.

"Slapping the hell out of me is a _wonderful_ way to show how much you care!" he said angrily.

"I'll show you, Jericho!" she exclaimed. She stalked over to him and pulled him down for a kiss. The crowd gasped, but she kept kissing him. _God, he tastes heavenly_, she thought. _So sweet that I could get cavities just from kissing him..._ Immediately, she ended the kiss, pulling back and putting her hand up to touch his soft lips. Angry tears sparkled in her eyes. "_That's_ how much I care," she whispered.

She left him standing in the ring looking shocked because of what had just happened. The fans, the commentators, the whole damn arena... Everything was completely silent as she hurried up the ramp with tears running down her cheeks.

**End Flashback**

_I think, essentially, that I've made a complete and total fool out of myself. I just wanted to do something good for Chris, something nice to make up for the crappy way that I treated him yesterday. Instead, I ended up costing him his title shot, slapping the hell out of him, then kissing him. I must be going mad. Yeah, that's it. The man has driven me mad, and my sanity is now nonexistent._

_Know what?_

_It's been that way for a long time..._

_Until Next Time,_

_Steph_


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

_**Date: **February 9, 2005_

_**Day:** Wednesday_

_Dear Journal,_

_For the life of me, I just cannot understand Stephanie McMahon! One second she's getting me a championship match against John Cena and the next second she's providing my opponent with a steel chair to clobber me over the head with. Then she's checking on me after the match, then she's slapping the hell out of me. And then, all of a sudden, she's kissing me and telling me, "_That's_ how much I care." And she's looking at me and she's starting to cry. And I don't understand any of it! I'm so confused!_

_Why is everything so complicated with her? One second, she acts like she wants me. Then, it's like, she just runs away from me. Like she's no longer interested in me. What the hell?_

_I don't want to make her cry. But she cries. And I don't understand it at all. Is it something that I say? Something that I do?_

_I'm going to make it up to her. Really. But I just don't know how I'm going to do that yet. I have a plan in mind but I don't want to write it out just yet. I know this doesn't make much sense, but I have to work out all the details and all the kinks in my mind before I write it down, if I decide to write it down at all..._

_The clock is ticking, so I better go. I need to take a shower and head over to the hotel. I need to look nice and clean, just in case I run into Stephanie again on the way... I hope I do, by the way. Run into Stephanie, that is..._

_More Next Time,_

_Chris_

_P.S. My face still stings from her slap. Damn, that woman is powerful! ...How hot!_


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

_**Date:** February 10, 2005_

_**Day:** Thursday_

_Dear Journal,_

_Today was...intense. There's no other way to put it. Vince McMahon is literally a certified genius. I woke up this morning thinking that I would have to put my grand master plan in action with Stephanie. Then I heard my cell phone ringing. I SO hate to be interrupted when I think. I picked up the phone and I was like, "What is it, Junior?" and it was like I could just picture the evil look on Vince's face. That's where Stephy gets it from, but hers is sexy. The look of death must be in the McMahon genes... Anyway, Vince told me that I had an autograph session scheduled for about an hour. Talk about springing something on somebody! I mean, The King of the World needs time to get ready for his loyal Jerichoholics! "Oh yeah," Vince added. "Steph will be there, too."_

_I really didn't mean to hang up in his face the way that I did, but he said Stephy would be there, and everyone knows that Y2J has to look sexy for his woman. That's right, she's MY woman. I'm claiming her for mine. Because, if today was any indication, she WILL be mine in time for Valentine's Day. And once I have her, I'm never eeeeever letting her go again!_

**Flashback**

"Ready to sign some autographs?" Chris asked, looking over at Stephanie. She was sitting next to him. She had been completely silent the whole time, and he was just dying to hear her voice.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Stephanie replied, readjusting her dark shades.

He readjusting his shades as well. "We're both wearing shades. Cool, huh?" he said, trying to think of something to say.

"Yeah. Cool."

He wondered why she was being so quiet. _It's probably because of what happened after my match against John Cena_, he thought with regret. _I made her cry._

"Did you hear what I said?" she asked, breaking into his thoughts.

"Sorry, hon, what'd you say?" he asked, surprised that she was speaking to him after all that horrible silence.

"I _said_ how does your head feel?" she replied, looking concerned.

"I'm tough, baby," he said, smirking. "A steel chair shot from John Cena can't keep me down."

"I love...your confidence," she said out of the blue.

"Why, thank you, Princess," he said, genuinely surprised at the compliment. "But, if you want me to be honest... My confidence hasn't been at an all time high lately."

"Really?" She seemed surprised at this. "And why is that?"

"Well," he began in a serious voice. "I've been wanting to tell you for quite some time that..."

"Ok, time to sign some autographs," someone yelled to them.

Chris sighed as the first fans came up to the table. "Can we finish this conversation later?" he asked.

Stephanie sighed and nodded. "Sure."

They signed their autographs and shook hands with the fans for what seemed like forever, but they didn't mind. They both loved interacting with the fans. After all, the fans were the ones who helped make the WWE a success! But what they didn't really like were the questions about what had happened at the house show the previous night...

"Was that kiss last night scripted?" one fan asked.

"Were the tears scripted?" another fan asked.

"Did that slap across the face hurt?" yet another fan asked.

Chris and Stephanie looked at each other and shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

_How do we answer that?_ Chris wondered. "Yeah, that slap hurt like hell," he said finally.

"But it was all in the script," Stephanie added in a convincing tone. Chris looked at her sharply as she went on. "Did we do a good job making it look realistic?"

"Awesome!"

"You guys are _the_ best!"

"You're both that _damn_ good..."

An hour later, the two stars were finally given a break. A _ much-needed_ break. Chris looked at Stephanie. "Want to go backstage for a while?"

She shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me."

They walked backstage. Both of them grabbed a bottle of water. They were both silent. Chris chugged his water while Stephanie took dainty little sips.

The silence was too much for him. "Did you mean what you said to those fans?" he asked finally. "About everything being scripted?"

"Of course it wasn't scripted. You and I both know that," she said. "I just didn't think they should know that."

"Oh," he said, looking away. "Makes sense."

"So...what were you saying out there before the autograph session began?" she asked curiously.

"I've been trying to be really obvious about the situation, Stephy," he said, touching her arm. "The truth is-"

"Ok, you two. Break is over," a man said. It was the same man who had interrupted them the first time. "Only about one hundred fans left, and then you'll be home free."

"Damn it, Junior!" Chris exclaimed, frustrated. "Can't you see we're in the middle of something here?"

"It's ok, Chris. We can...finish this conversation in the limo later," Stephanie assured him. "Ok?"

"Fine," he grumbled.

"Oh, stop being so grumpy. The fans like Y2J when he's in a good mood, and..." She leaned up and kissed him softly on the cheek. "So do I..."

About two hours later, Stephanie and Chris sat in the limo together, once again, in total silence. _When is she going to say something?_ he wondered. _Mentally, I am going INSANE!_

"So back to our conversation," she said finally, looking at him. "What were you trying to tell me?"

_It's now or never._ "I like you, Stephanie," he said quietly. "I mean, I _really_ like you."

She smiled. "I like you, too," she answered. "I mean, I _really_ like you. And I really appreciate the roses you bought me the other day."

He smiled, more like grinned. "I knew you would. Now, you want an extra dose of Vitamin C yet?"

She frowned. "It's not all about sex _all_ the time, Chris."

"Oh, come _on_ Stephanie. You _know_ you've been wanting me for _years_," he teased as the limo rolled to a stop in front of the hotel she was staying at. "Why not just give in and invite me up to your room? You can't keep fighting the feeling."

"How about _this_ feeling?" she said, and before he knew what was happening, she had slapped the hell out of him.

"Ow! Damn it, Stephy, what _gives_?" he asked, rubbing his tingling cheek. "It was just a joke... Did I hit a nerve?"

"You know, sometimes I wonder _why_ I'm so attracted to you," she said warily.

"You can't help but be. My body is so fucking hot that you just want to- OW! STEPHANIE!" he exclaimed when she slapped him again. "Can't keep your hands off me," he muttered angrily.

She rolled her eyes and got out of the lime, slamming the door behind.

He watched her walk away. _She didn't even say goodbye_, he thought, wincing because of the way his cheek felt. He smiled at his next thought. _She SO wants some Vitamin C!_

**End Flashback**

_Ok, so by the end of the day, she's slapped me twice. In the same spot, no less. Talk about some SERIOUS pain! She made that whole side of my face go numb! But it's so obvious that she wants me. Oh, the look on her face when I offered her some of this Vitamin C... Priceless. Yep, I know she wants me. She NEEDS me. Vitamin C is essential to keep the female body healthy and satisfied. Isn't that what all the health gurus say? Know what, it doesn't matter what they say. It only matters what I say, because I'm The King of the World!_

_On a more serious note, it kind of bothered me when the fans were asking all those questions about last night. Ok, it wasn't all the questions that bothered me It was Stephy's answer. "It was all in the script." It SO wasn't! I mean, I wish the tears I saw in her eyes after the kiss... I wish the tears were scripted. But everything was really real. I know, because I FELT it. I felt that slap stinging my face. I felt those lips pressing against mine. I felt that warm, pliable body melting against mine. I felt her sincerity when she said she cared. And I felt my heart breaking when the first tear blazed a trail down her face... So it just bothers me that she said it was scripted when it was obviously so real..._

_I learned some stuff about Stephy today, some stuff that I already knew. But today I got confirmation, proof, if you will..._

_1. She likes me when I'm in a good mood. Note: I'm always in a good mood...right?_

_2. She likes me, period. Note: I know, I knew this already._

_3. She _really _likes me. Note: I'm a charming man. What can I say?_

_4. She_ really_ appreciates the roses I bought her. Note: They were expensive enough!_

_5. She's "so" attracted to me. Note: But what woman isn't?_

_6. And even though she didn't verbally admit it, she wants me. Note: Well, duh!_

_Yep, Stephanie McMahon is MINE. She belongs to ME and only ME._

_More Next Time,_

_Chris_

_P.S. She SO wants me!_


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

_**Date:** February 10, 2005_

**_Day:_ **_Thursday_

_Dear Diary,_

_Sometimes I want to kill my dad. Sometimes, meaning every day. He is always finding ways to pair me up with Chris. Not that I mind, of course. Today we had this whole autograph session together. We were both wearing shades. I was trying not to let him see my eyes. They were kind of puffy because I cried FOREVER last night after that kiss in the ring. I mean FOREVER. I didn't sleep much, lying there in the bed, thinking of him. Losing sleep over him. Wishing he was there, actually CRAVING a dose of his exclusive Vitamin C... Despite what I said earlier in the limo, Vitamin C is the only vitamin for me. It's essential for my existence. I don't know how I've managed to survive my whole life without having it._

_I'm so stupid._

_Did you know I slapped him TWICE in the limo? Twice! I wasn't even really offended by his words in the least. They just kind of bothered me because he was speaking the absolute truth, and it was turning me on. It's kind of ironic, really. I mean, what woman slaps a man twice in the face just because she wants him...and he knows it? A silly, stupid woman, that's my guess._

_And that would be me._

_I think it was so sweet the way he got all serious and told me that he liked me. It was like high school all over again. No, not high school. Maybe elementary school. I can't believe back then I thought that guys were "icky" and that they had "cooties". Boy was I wrong! Granted, some guys these days do have "cooties"-which, in adulthood, are synonymous with STDs. "STD"-see "Hunter Hearst Helmsley" in the dictionary. Yep, Hunter, he's a walking STD. Too bad I had to learn that the hard way when he cheated on me with Trash Stratus..._

_Note to self: Crabs are only fun if you're eating seafood. Anything other than that is just... Ew._

_Thanks a lot, Hunter. You gave me PUBIC seafood. Bitch._

_Ok, when did this become about my loser of an ex-husband? It's supposed to be about Chris. He's the man I want, definitely. But I don't know... I mean, I told him that I liked him and everything, and yet, I think he doesn't understand how much I really do. Of course, when I slap him and say rude things to him, that MIGHT just make him think that I don't like him. That I don't want him._

_But I do._

_A lot._

_And now I have to prove it._

_Starting on tomorrow morning, I'm going to prove to Chris Jericho that I really, really, REALLY like him! Hell, I might even tell him that I'm MADLY in love with him..._

_Heh. That's pushing it._

_Until Next Time,_

_Steph_

_P.S. I MUST HAVE SOME VITAMIN C ASAP!_


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

_**Date: **February 11, 2005_

_**Day:** Friday_

_Dear Diary,_

_Chris Jericho has a secret admirer...and that secret admirer just happens to be me. I'm confident that he doesn't know it's me. I'm too smooth for him, too slick, too calculating, too... Well, you get the picture. Basically, I'm an evil genius. I get that trait from my father. In fact, I get all my evil traits from Daddy. Oh, Daddy! I DO love my McMahon genes! Especially since they're going to help me show Chris how into him I've always been. Ha, ha, and he thinks he's so smooth... He'll never know what hit him. And they all think they can figure me out, that I'm somewhat "transparent"._

_We'll see._

**Flashback**

Early Friday morning, Stephanie tiptoed through the silent halls of the empty arena. There was to be a show there later in the day, but not many people arrived _that_ early for a show that wouldn't start until sometime in the evening. _Being a McMahon has its perks_, she thought, smiling happily as she walked through the halls. _I don't have to have a reason to be here. No one will suspect a thing!_

She was carrying a huge box in her arms, gift-wrapped, with Chris Jericho's name on the tag as the recipient. It was a gift for Chris, of course, but it was nothing extraordinary or fancy. It was more like a gag gift, really, one of those gifts where you open up a box to find a smaller box inside, so you open that box to find an even _smaller_ box inside, and so on. In total, there were seven boxes inside this one huge box, but she carried it with ease because it was so light.

She made it to _his_ locker room and put the box down. She pushed the door open and was totally shocked to find the man himself lounging on a leather couch inside, reading a magazine.

Chris looked over at Stephanie and smiled. "What you got there, Princess?"

Stephanie was in a state of shock. "What are _you_ doing here so early?" she asked petulantly, picking the gift back up and carrying it inside.

"I always get to work early," he said with an easy smile. "Now what are _you_ doing here so early?"

"Oh! Um, I had some work that I didn't do last night," she stammered. "So, uh, I decided to come in and get to work. You know how Daddy gets when everything doesn't go according to plan."

"Oh yeah, he becomes a _real_ assclown," he replied, standing up. "So, amuse me, Princess. Who's the gift for?"

_Gotta think of something quick_, Stephanie thought, near panic. "It's for you, surprisingly, although I have no clue why anyone would be giving _you_ a gift."

"Let's ask the person who's giving me the gift... _Why_ are you giving me a gift, Stephy?"

"Look, Chris, it was in my office when I got here. I'm just delivering it," she replied. "It's not from me."

"Who's it from, then?" he asked, and she could swear she heard some definite disappointment in his voice. For a moment there, he looked...crestfallen.

"I read the tag, but it just says 'To: Y2Jerky. From: Your Secret Admirer.' And that's it," she said, putting the box on the table she was standing next to.

"Ok. So let's open it up and see who's loving me these days," he said, coming over to stand near her. "I mean, with Valentine's Day coming up..."

"What are you doing on Valentine's Day?" she asked carefully, trying not to seem too interested.

"Well, I don't have any major plans...yet. I _do_ know that I'll be wrestling on Raw, but after that.. I don't know," he answered. He looked her up and down and licked his lips. "Why?"

"Just wondering," she said. "I'm...going to go now."

"But don't you want to see what's in the box?" he asked.

"NO!" she yelled. He raised his eyebrows. "I mean, no," she said in a much quieter voice. "I have _so_ much work to do. I really should get started."

"You aren't the only one who's been sneaking around this arena this morning," he said as she started to leave.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"Oh nothing," he said nonchalantly. "Just giving you the heads up."

"Whatever. I'll see you later," she said, and left the room. When she reached her office five minutes later, she walked inside and immediately noticed something on top of her desk.

"What's this?" she asked the empty room. She walked over to her desk and found...breakfast. There was also a single red rose and a piece of parchment paper rolled up and tied with a red ribbon. "Ok, so do I trust this? Do I even know who did this?"

_Open the parchment, ass_, she cursed at herself. _And MAYBE you'll find out!_

She picked up the roll of parchment and noticed a small box underneath it. She would know jewelry _anywhere!_ She quickly opened the box and found a charm for her charm bracelet. The letter "C". _Ok, this person knows me pretty well if they got me a charm for my bracelet. Only a few people know about that bracelet_, she thought. She put the charm on her bracelet, then opened the parchment paper.

"A poem?" she asked unbelievingly, then smiled as she read the short poem.

_**Roses are red,**_

_**Violets are blue.**_

_**I've got Vitamin C,**_

_**And I'll give it to you.**_

_**I know all your secrets.**_

_**There's a bracelet on your arm.**_

_**If you crave my Vitamin C,**_

_**Then put on the "C" charm.**_

_**You know who this is.**_

_**Princess, you're pretty smart.**_

_**So come on, approach me...**_

_**I won't bite...hard.**_

"Who knew that Chris was a poet?" she asked with a smile on her face. She looked at the charm she had just added to her bracelet, smiling at what the "C" symbolized: her _desire_ for him. "Am I that obvious?" she wondered.

She sat down at her desk and started to eat the food. By then, it was obvious who had made the food, and for some odd reason, she trusted him. She looked at the tall glass of orange juice and smiled. "Orange juice: a great source of Vitamin C. Unfortunately, that's not the 'Vitamin C' that I need..."

Stephanie didn't manage to run into Chris again until sometime during that evening's show. She was walking down the hall with a clipboard in one hand and a smile on her face. She was in the process of reaching for a cup at the coffee table when she felt arms wrap around her waist. A strong, muscular body pressed against her from behind.

"Chris?" she asked. She shivered when he bit her earlobe gently, then remembered the last line from his poem: _I won't bite...hard._

"You already know the way my body feels against you from behind? That's a good sign," he said. Before she could reply, he leaned down and softly kissed her neck. "How's your day been?"

"Most interesting," she said, smiling and pulling away from him. Her need for coffee was immediately forgotten. "It seems as though I have a secret admirer as well."

"Really. And...what's this?" he asked, touching the new charm on her bracelet. "This 'C'... Does it have any...significant meaning?"

"Oh yeah," she said with a grin. "But that's between me and my secret admirer."

"I respect that," he said. "And my wristband right here..." He pointed at a black rubber wristband that he was wearing. "The significant meaning of this wristband is between me and my secret admirer as well."

"I'll accept that," she said. "But what does it say?"

"I can't tell you. It's a secret," he said, and then he leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. He pulled back and trailed a finger over her lips. "But, just in case you happen to see my secret admirer, tell her I said I'm all hers..."

"As if I'd know who she or _he_ is," she said, still trying to deny it.

"Oh, you know, and so do I," he said, grinning and touching her face. "Later, sweet cheeks."

She watched him walk away and couldn't stop a smile from spreading across her face.

**End Flashback**

_Ok, so maybe he does know. He's a pretty smart guy. Why the hell isn't he here yet, then? My message was loud and clear. I was plainly wearing the charm he got me. It was like I told him, "Hey Chris, come screw me tonight, ok? It'll be fun!" I wonder what he thought when he opened all those boxes and found what I had put in there. It took me a while to figure out what to give him, but here's what I came up with:_

_1. a poem_

_2. a wristband_

_3. a Hershey's Kiss_

_They all represent something, but thinking about it, I wonder if he understood the meaning? He's a fairly clever guy, so he probably did. The poem was meant to tell him what I want from him... To stake my claim... The wristband was meant to let him know that he's MY property, forever mine. And the Hershey's Kiss... That was just for him to know that once we finally DO get together, which we will, I'll melt in his mouth like chocolate..._

_Well, all in all, I believe Chris has just accepted what's been obvious all this time: He's MINE. What I got engraved on the wristband was just a joke on my part, but he's actually wearing it. Considering what it says on that wristband, I think that really confirms that fact that he belongs to me..._

_But if that's the case, then where the hell IS he and why haven't I been served an extra large dose of Vitamin C already?_

_This is torture!_

_Until Next Time,_

_Steph_

_P.S. I've been up here in this hotel room for over an hour waiting for him. Where... The hell... IS he?_


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

_**Date:** February 11, 2005_

_**Day:** Friday_

_Dear Journal,_

_I'm sitting here right now trying to make sure that I understand exactly what each of the three gifts I received from my secret admirer really means. Speaking of my secret admirer... I know it's Stephanie. She's so transparent at times when it comes to being sneaky, and I love that. Like, how could I NOT know it was her? She thought she was being so sneaky when she stopped by my locker room this morning to drop off the gift from my "secret admirer". I think I surprised the living hell out of her when she found me sitting there on the couch. I just knew she would be there at work that early, which was why I came in early to put her breakfast on her desk. I'm usually never that early for work..._

_Anyway, her gifts were so simple, and yet the meaning is quite complex. I do love that woman. She's so freaking clever. I mean, I would never expect to receive a poem, a wristband, and a Hershey's Kiss from a secret admirer. But then again, who said gifts from a secret admirer have a certain standard? It surprises me that she would think of something that seems so simple, yet has this whole underlying complexity. I think it's awesome. So, let me analyze these gifts to make sure I know what she wants from me._

_1. The poem. I never knew Stephy was a poet, but it seems like she can throw some words together and actually make it make sense. Here's what her poem said:_

_**You say you're the King of the World**_

_**You brag about your Vitamin C**_

_**Come up to my hotel room tonight**_

_**So you can prove it to me**_

_**We go perfectly together**_

_**We're both young and rich**_

_**But one fact will never change**_

_**Jerky, you'll always be Stephy's Bitch**_

_So, ok, she says I'm her bitch. Whatever. She wants me to come give her some Vitamin C, that much is obvious. And she says we go perfectly together, so that must mean something, too, right?_

_2. The wristband. This had to be a joke, but I have to admit that I like it. It was pretty funny when I saw what she had engraved on it. I wonder how much she paid to get that done? The woman actually had it engraved with the words "STEPHY'S BITCH". What a crude way to let the world know that she's got me whipped... I love it! In fact, I'm wearing it right now. I think it's a symbol of how I belong to her no matter what. I think that's what she meant by giving something like that to me, but with Stephy it's hard to tell sometimes..._

_3. The Hershey's Kiss. Ok, so this is by far the weirdest of the three things I found in the box. Like, it seems so simple to me, like she was just trying to say that she would melt in my mouth like chocolate. But would she really send such a simple message? I think it would be more complex than that. But I can't think of anything else it could mean. We'll see..._

_It's so obvious now that she wants me as much as I want her. Why she felt she had to prove it to me, I don't know, because I already knew that she wanted me. Every sane woman wants me! I knew for sure that she wanted me bad when I saw her wearing the new charm I bought her. In the poem that I wrote for her, I said that she was supposed to wear that "C" if she craved my Vitamin C, and look, she's wearing it. With pride, I might add! This whole week has been crazy so far, but today there's been an improvement. I haven't been slapped once._

_I know I'll get slapped the next time I see her, though. Why? Well, because in her poem she made it perfectly clear that she wanted me to come up to her hotel room tonight and...give her some Vitamin C. And where am I right now? Lying in the bed in my hotel room in my boxers, writing my innermost thoughts in a journal. Yeah, she's going to be pissed at me, but I'm not going to see her tonight. I know that sounds dumb, because for years all I've wanted to do is go up to her hotel room and be with her. But for some odd reason, I feel like I have to at least take her on a date before I sleep with her. Stephy's not like all the other women I know. With other women, I used to be able to just sleep with them and leave them. With Stephy... I want it to be right._

_I must be stupid._

_Question: What man would pass up the chance to be with Stephanie McMahon for the night?_

_Answer: An idiot._

_Conclusion: That would be me._

_She is SO going to think I stood her up... Maybe I should call her?_

_Nah. Let her squirm for the night... I'm going to sleep._

_More Next Time,_

_Chris_

_P.S. I'm trying to mentally prepare my face for the sting of Stephy's slap... Damn it, just imagining it hurts! Now the real thing will be ten times worse..._


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

_**Date:** February 12, 2005_

_**Day:** Saturday_

_Dear Journal,_

_I am the biggest assclown that I know._

_I was right last night. Stephanie was PISSED this morning when I saw her at the arena. Her dad called this meeting of, like, everyone on the Raw roster. Stephy was there, of course. I mean, I guess she had to be there. But before the meeting started, I paid her a little visit to her office, and things did NOT go very well. And that's putting it lightly..._

**Flashback**

Chris stood nervously outside of Stephanie's office. He didn't want to go in, but he knew she was going to want a good explanation for why he hadn't shown up at her room the night before. And he knew that the only acceptable explanation would be death. _Too bad I can't use that excuse_, he thought, then knocked on the door.

"Come in," Stephanie called.

Something in her voice told him that she was highly pissed. _Ok, it's not too late to turn around and leave_, he thought. _I could just run away right now and she'd never know it was me in the first place..._ He opened the door and stepped inside.

"Good morning, Princess," he said softly. _Oh, if looks could kill_, he thought when she looked up at him. _I would be SO dead right now._

"What the hell do you want?" she asked rudely.

"I just came over to offer you an explanation for last night," he said nervously.

"An explanation? That's rich," she said, standing up. "But humor me. What's your excuse for standing me up?"

"I don't know how to say this, but..." His voice trailed off as he tried to think of a way to put his thoughts into words.

"But you were busy with some other woman last night. Is that it?" she asked. "Some loose little ring rat?"

"I'm shocked that you would even suggest that!" he exclaimed, and he was. "You know that I'm into you, Stephy!"

"_Don't_ call me Stephy," she said angrily. "And how am I supposed to know you're into me when you won't even come up to my hotel room and..."

"Aren't you the one who said it's not all about the sex?" he asked. "The other day in the limo? Don't you remember?"

"Yes, Chris, but that was just when I was in denial," she said. She stepped closer to him. "But now you've made it obvious that I never should've told you how I felt in the beginning. It's clear to me now that this has all been a big game to you this week."

"A game? Stephy... Stephanie... What kind of drugs are you taking?" he asked seriously. "This isn't a game. My feelings for you are real."

"You have a funny way of showing it," she said, and she raised her hand up.

He closed his eyes and waited for the familiar sharp, stinging sensation to take over. When he felt her hand softly caressing his face instead, he opened his eyes and looked at her. The tears he saw in her eyes hurt more than any of her deadly slaps could, because he knew that he was the reason for her tears.

"Stephy," he whispered. "You have to understand..."

"I understand already," she whispered back. "Just let me kiss you..." She leaned up and pressed her lips against his softly. She kissed him slowly, hesitantly, conquering his mouth in the most seductive way. She pulled back a while later, hugging him. And then she let go altogether.

"Why did that feel like goodbye?" he asked, looking at her.

"Because it was. This is what you _could've_ had... But you chose not to," she said softly as the first tear fell. "Your loss." And then she walked out of her office, leaving him all alone.

"What have I done?" he asked aloud, but of course he received no answer...

**End Flashback**

_Ok, so that whole thing in her office was pretty screwed up, but that didn't even begin to prepare me for what happened at the meeting. Stephy really has the ability to get under my skin. Like, how could she think that I was only toying with her emotions? I've wanted her for years! But doesn't she understand that I want it to be real when we finally do fully give in to the passion that lies within? Doesn't she understand how much I really do love her? Whatever._

_That company meeting sucked, by the way._

**Flashback**

Chris sat in the back of the room, waiting for everyone else to come in so the meeting could begin. He just wanted the meeting to be over already. He couldn't stop thinking about what had happened earlier with Stephanie. He hadn't known she was that fragile. He hadn't known that she would think that he wasn't really into her. He couldn't believe that she had cried again, and once again, it was all his fault.

And he couldn't believe what he was seeing right now.

Stephanie walked into the room with John Cena by her side. She looked around the room and spotted Chris sitting in the back. She grabbed John's hand and led him to a row of seats a few feet in front of where Chris was sitting, and they sat down next to each other. John put his arm around Stephanie's shoulder and she leaned on him.

_Ok, what the hell is going on?_ Chris thought angrily. _What is she doing with him of all people?_

The meeting started almost immediately after Stephanie's arrival, but Chris couldn't make himself pay attention. He was too busy staring at the scene a couple of rows ahead of him. John and Stephanie were sitting closer together than Chris liked. John still had his arm around Stephanie's shoulder. He handed her what looked like a handkerchief and whispered something in her ear, then looked back at Chris with a look of anger on his face.

When the meeting was over, Chris got up and walked quickly over to Stephanie and John. He completely ignored John, however, and looked at Stephanie. "What the hell is going on here, Stephy?" he asked, shaking her shoulders gently.

"It's none of your business, Chris," Stephanie said shortly, looking up into his eyes and then quickly looking away. "Now if you'll excuse us..."

"No, I won't excuse you," Chris said, hands still on her shoulders. "We have stuff to talk about, me and you."

"No, we _don't_. Now get your hands off me!" she snapped.

"You heard the lady. Get your hands off her," John said. "You've hurt her enough already."

"What do you know, bitch?" Chris asked angrily. "Nothing! So stay out of this!"

"I know everything, Chris," John said, equally angry. "And I know that she doesn't deserve to be hurt by you again. So get your grimy hands off of her and go talk to somebody else."

"This is none of your business, man," Chris said, trying to control himself. "I'd advise you to stay out of this unless you want me to kick your ass all over this arena."

"You couldn't get the job done Wednesday. What makes you think you can do it now?" John taunted.

"Just stop it!" Stephanie said finally. "Chris, we don't have anything to say to each other. John, don't give in to him. He just wants to piss you off."

"Is there a problem here?" Vince McMahon asked. By then, everyone was looking at the three of them standing there arguing.

"No, Daddy," Stephanie said, sniffling.

"Chris Jericho, why are your hands on my daughter?" Vince asked, anger evident in his voice.

"Um, no reason," Chris said, removing his hands from Stephanie's shoulders. He hadn't realized they had still been there, and she hadn't made any action to move them.

"Actually, Daddy, John and I were just about to leave," Stephanie said quietly.

"Ok, as long as there are no problems here," Vince said, looking at all three of them.

"There aren't any more problems here," John assured him.

"I love you, Stephanie," Vince said, giving his daughter a hug. Whenever they parted ways, that was their routine.

Stephanie hugged her dad back, leaning her chin on his shoulder and looking at Chris with the most sad, tear-filled eyes that he had ever seen. "I love you, too," she whispered. Then she pulled away. John put his arm around her and the two of them left the room.

Chris sat down in the nearest chair and put his head in his hands. He didn't know what to do. Everything was just so messed up. _If I had just gone to her room last night_, he thought. _I SO regret not going to her room last night. I didn't have to sleep with her... Maybe she would've been content if I just held her close all night..._

"Stephanie still likes you, just so you know," Vince said.

Chris looked up, surprised that Vince was still there, and even more surprised at what he had just said. "How do you know?"

"I know my daughter, Chris," Vince said. "I would even go so far as to say that, quite possibly, she's fallen for you. That she loves you."

"You think so?" Chris asked hopefully.

"I know my daughter," Vince said again. "Now, she seems hurt, and I don't know what you've done to her. All I've got to say is that you better make Valentine's Day a very special day for her if you want her back."

"I do. I do want her back," Chris said honestly. "I love her, too."

"I know," Vince said simply, standing up. He put his hand on Chris' shoulder and squeezed it hard. "But if you hurt her again, Chris Jericho, you won't be loving anybody again too soon. And keep in mind, I never, _eeeeever_ make empty threats." And then he walked away, leaving Chris staring after him.

**End Flashback**

_So Vince has known all along the way that Stephanie and I feel about each other. I love my boss. He's so intuitive. He picks up on every signal, every hidden meaning... But back to Stephanie. Why was she with John Cena today? I'm not a jealous man, really, but seeing MY Stephy with John... Seeing John's arm wrapped around her shoulder... That kind of bothered me. That should've been MY arm around her. Mine. And what the HELL was up with that look John gave me when he passed Stephanie that handkerchief during the meeting? I'm so in the dark about their...it pains me to say this..."relationship" with one another... I just want to know what the hell is going on?_

_When Stephy hugged Vince, she was looking at me the whole time. And she was crying. I really hate to see tears in her eyes. It hurts me to know that I hurt her. She told her dad that she loved him too, but she was looking directly at me. Me. Maybe, just maybe, she was talking to me. I don't want to get my hopes up... But I really hope she was talking to me._

_Because I love her, too._

_I'm upset about this whole situation, but I guess it's all my fault anyway. The only way I can possibly get her back is probably by making Valentine's Day all sweet and romantic for her..._

_The question is, how am I going to do that?_

_More Next Time,_

_Chris_

_P.S. I didn't get slapped today like I thought I would, but seeing the tears in her eyes and seeing her with John Cena stings me just as bad as any slap would..._


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

_**Date:** February 12, 2005_

_**Day:** Saturday_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today really sucked. Chris came into my office this morning, telling me that he had an explanation for not showing up at my room last night. I've been beating myself up about why he didn't come, like, since last night. I totally cried myself to sleep last night. Too bad that's not the first time I've cried myself to sleep over something that happened with Chris this week. Anyway, last night, I thought of so many reasons why he didn't come to my room. Mentally, I even made a list..._

_Reasons Why Chris Stood Me Up_

_1. He doesn't really like me._

_2. This week has been a big joke to him._

_3. I am a big joke to him._

_4. He thinks I'm repulsive._

_5. He found someone better._

_6. He thinks I'm too snobby._

_7. He heard about the crabs Hunter gave me two years ago. (Damn you, Hunter!)_

_8. He doesn't know the crabs are gone._

_9. He was only teasing me with his poem._

_10. He never wanted me in the first place._

_I keep trying to tell myself that none of those reasons are true, but it's so hard to believe that since I didn't give him the chance to explain why he didn't show up. I just automatically assumed that he had found some loose little ring rat to sleep with instead. I assumed that everything had been a big joke to him, a big game. He actually looked hurt that I accused him of that. He acted like he was shocked. I know in my heart that he wouldn't really do that, but what can I say? I was feeling bitter this morning. And hurt. He just doesn't know what my marriage to Hunter did to my self esteem, to my self-confidence..._

_I don't know what I was doing when I kissed him. He thought he was going to get slapped, I know. But... I'm tired of slapping him around. What kind of woman constantly slaps the man who she loves? All I want to do is touch him, feel him, kiss him... But I've probably pretty much ruined that now, showing up with John Cena at that mandatory meeting my dad called for the Raw roster. I could feel Chris watching me the whole time we were sitting through my dad's lecture..._

_My relationship with John is friendship, and nothing more. He's the only one who really knows how I feel about Chris. John has been one of my only real friends here in the company, and he's been urging me to go after Chris for quite some time now. And now he feels like it's his fault, everything that's happened now. In the meeting, he handed me this handkerchief because I was thinking about Chris and I just started crying. Then he leaned over and whispered, "He's watching you right now, and he has been for the whole meeting." Then he turned around and looked at Chris while I just sat there..._

_But after the meeting was when things got really tense, because that's when Chris approached me and asked me what was going on. What was I supposed to say? Hell if I know. But when he put his hands on my shoulders and I looked up at him... All I wanted to do was kiss him. And when Daddy hugged me and told me that he loved me, I hugged him back and told him that I loved him, too... But I was looking at Chris. I was talking to Chris. I've realized that I can't kid myself anymore. I can't keep denying it. I love that man, I really do. I don't know what I'm doing anymore these days because I'm so confused about everything. It's like, one day things are perfectly clear, and the next day things are the way they were years ago when I was married to Hunter, and believe me when I say that's not a welcome feeling._

_Now, the question is, where do I go from here?_

_Until Next Time,_

_Steph_

_P.S. I can't help but wonder how he feels right now? Is he hurting like I'm hurting? Maybe I should've just heard him out when he came to my office this morning..._


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

_**Date:** February 13, 2005_

_**Day:** Sunday_

_Dear Diary,_

_This whole situation is just ridiculous. I don't understand anything that's happening, and now I wish that everything this week never happened. I wish I could start this whole week over again. I wish that on Monday night when Chris Jericho came up to me and called me the "Billion Dollar Slut" that I had just ignored him and walked away. I wish I never kissed him and admitted that I liked him. I wish... I wish I never met him! That way, everything that happened today never would've happened... I'd give anything to just erase today... Today was like hell for me, hell on earth. I mean, it was just one of those days where everything goes wrong, and no matter how hard you try, you can't do anything right!_

_I HATE THOSE KINDS OF DAYS!_

**Flashback**

Stephanie was sitting in her office trying to work on a new storyline. It was around three o'clock in the afternoon, and so far her day had been horrible. First, she had woken up late and missed an important business meeting. Then, she had wasted coffee all over her blouse. She'd had to go all the way back to the hotel to change. After that, she had been in quite a rush to get to the arena, and she had been involved in a minor car accident. A car accident! But in her view, the worst part of the day so far was the fact that she hadn't seen Chris once.

She knew that Chris was at the arena somewhere, because he was scheduled to be there. She wanted to see him, wanted to talk to him, but it seemed like he was making himself impossible to find. It was like he was a ghost or something. Perhaps he was just avoiding her...

"Maybe he has disappeared off the face of the earth," she mused, tapping her pen against her chin as she wondered where Chris was. "Maybe he never wants to see me again."

"What man wouldn't want to see you again?" came an all too familiar voice. "I mean, he'd have to be stupid not to want to see you."

_Ah, this day just keeps getting better_, Stephanie thought. She looked over by the door at the man who had just entered and gave him an icy look. "Hunter."

"Don't I get a hug or something?" Hunter asked, closing the door behind him. "Maybe a little kiss?"

"What do you want?" she asked, exasperated already. "You don't have any reason to be here."

"Actually, I do," he replied. He walked over to her and sat on the edge of her desk. "I have something to ask you."

"What?" she asked. She wanted him to leave her office, and the sooner he left, the better it would be.

"As you know, Valentine's Day is tomorrow," he began. "And I was wondering, do you have anything special planned?"

"That's none of your business," she answered. "But no. Now why did you want to know?"

"Because I wanted to ask you out on a date," he replied. He grinned at the incredulous look on her face. "What do you say, Steph? For old times' sake?"

"Why would I go on a date with you, Hunter? We're divorced, remember?" she reminded him.

"I want to start all over with you again," he said seriously. "I know you probably hate me right now, but I keep trying to explain to you that everything that happened with Trish was an accident."

"Oh puh-lease," she said, rolling her eyes. "No one keeps having an accident like _that_."

"Steph, you can't tell me that you don't believe me," he said. "You can't tell me that somewhere deep down inside, you _want_ to believe me. You want things to be the way they used to be."

"Hunter, I am _so_ over you," she said. "Now could you please let me finish my work? I have a storyline to work on, and you're distracting me!"

"I think your desire for me is what's distracting you, Stephy," he said in a low voice.

"You don't have the _right_ to call me Stephy!" she said, standing up. She was angry. The only person allowed to call her that was Chris, and this man definitely wasn't Chris.

"Why not, _Stephy_?" he taunted. "I used to call you that all the time."

"Liar. You never called me that," she snapped. "So don't think you have the right to call me that now."

"Ok, look, I didn't come here to argue with you, Steph," he said in a calm voice. "I just came to ask you out on a date. So is it a yes or a no?"

_This man has some nerve! He's unbelievable!_ she thought. "It's obviously a no," she said, standing in front of him and folding her arms across her chest. "Now could you please just leave?"

"Right after I do this," he said, and then he pulled her roughly to him.

"I swear, Hunter, if you kiss me, you will regret it!" she whispered in an angry voice as she looked up into his eyes. She could remember a time in her life when she got a warm, fuzzy feeling inside whenever she was this close to him... That had been a long time ago. Now, it annoyed her to no end that she had to be in the same _city_ as him.

"I only regret the fact that you just told me no," he said in a husky voice, and then he leaned down and kissed her.

To her utter disgust, she found herself kissing him back. Why was she kissing him back? She HATED him! But something... Maybe it was the bad day that she had been having up until that point... But something made her want to kiss him back. She put her arms around him and felt him pull her closer to him in response. She practically devoured his lips as she kissed him hungrily, letting all the frustration and anger and confusion she felt find an outlet in the kiss.

"Oh, Princess, I have something...for...you..." someone said, but the person's voice trailed off.

Stephanie quickly pulled back from the kiss and looked over at the door. Chris stood there with wide eyes. The roses he was holding in his hands dropped to the ground, along with the teddy bear he had been holding, too.

"Chris, it's not what you think," Stephanie said quickly, trying to pull away from Hunter.

"Oh, Chris, it's _exactly_ what you think," Hunter said, pulling Stephanie even closer and leaning down to kiss her on the forehead. He grinned at Chris. "We're getting back together."

Stephanie gasped. "What the hell? We're not getting back together!"

"Because you already have," Chris said in a voice devoid of any emotion. He gulped, then turned around and quickly left the room.

Stephanie looked up at Hunter. "What the hell did you tell him that for?"

"Because, that little freak is ruining my life!" he replied angrily, letting her go. "Trish is still all hung up over him, so she's not thinking about me. And I just can't have that. So I wanted to hurt him, and if you didn't notice, you actually mean something to him."

"So you wanted to make him believe that you were taking something that meant something to him?" she asked, trying her hardest to understand his reasoning.

He shrugged. "Yeah, basically."

"You bastard! I can't believe I was ever married to you. I _hate_ you!" she screeched, and then she ran for the door, wanting to find Chris so she could explain what he had just walked in on. She didn't have to look far. She walked down the hall and saw him leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. "Chris," she whispered, touching his arm lightly.

"Don't touch me," he said in a voice she'd never heard him use. He pulled his arm away from her.

"But I-"

"You don't even have to say anything," he said, opening his eyes. He stood up straight, then started to walk away down the hall.

_Oh, I'm not going to give up so easily_, she thought. _I'm a McMahon! We never give up!_

She followed him, then grabbed his arm and made him turn around. "Look, I'm sorry you had to walk in on that. Please, just let me explain..."

"You don't have to explain anything to me," he said, glaring at her. "You could've told me that you were getting back with your ex-husband _before_ I admitted that I liked you, but instead you led me on all week. You made me feel like a fool."

"Chris, you can't honestly believe what Hunter said!" she cried. "You know what kind of person he is!"

"And I _thought_ I knew what kind of person you were, too," he said. "But I guess I was wrong. And to _think_, I was actually going to tell you that I love you... What a waste of my time."

"Love me?" she whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

"Yes, Stephanie McMahon, I love you," he said, his own eyes getting watery. He angrily wiped his tears away. "But you've hurt me, Stephy, and I don't know... I can't look at you right now." And with that, he rushed away without a look back.

She watched him rush away, and she felt more horrible than she'd ever felt before in her life...

**End Flashback**

_I don't know what I was thinking when I actually kissed Hunter back. I was angry, I was frustrated, I was confused... I needed an outlet for all the crappy emotions that I was feeling, and Hunter was available. I don't even like Hunter, and I can't imagine ever being able to put our history behind us and start anew. It's just not going to happen. That kiss meant absolutely nothing to me. You know how it is when you just get caught up in the moment? That's what happened, I swear!_

_It's really screwed up how Chris showed up at that exact moment when I hadn't seen him all day. Life is really screwed up sometimes. I guess Hunter got what he wanted. He wanted to hurt Chris, and he did. But I hurt Chris worse. I have never seen Chris Jericho shed a tear in all the time that I have been knowing him... That is, until today. Let me just say, I really didn't like seeing him cry. And his voice... Oh God, the way he sounded when he said that I hurt him... The way he said that he couldn't look at me... It hurts just to think about it._

_And he was going to tell me that he loved me..._

_I'm a pathetic loser. I don't deserve to ever be happy again._

_I went all ballistic on him yesterday for not showing up at my hotel room on Thursday night, but I didn't really have a reason. But he has a reason to be pissed at me. He walked in on me kissing Hunter... He'll never forgive me for that._

_I think I hate myself._

_After he left, I went back to my office and picked up everything that he dropped. The roses... The second time that he's bought roses for me this week... And the little teddy bear is so cute! I'm miserable right now. He won't answer his cell phone and I've left him, like, a million messages._

_Tomorrow is Valentine's Day. I'm going to make it up to him, I swear. I love him, and I refuse to let him go without a fight._

_Until Next Time,_

_Steph_

_P.S. I'm hugging this teddy bear right now... I really hope Chris doesn't hate me..._


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

_**Date:** February 13, 2005_

_**Day:** Sunday_

_Dear Journal,_

_I've never felt so depressed in my life._

_I just can't understand how she could... Why she would..._

_Ok, let me start at the beginning. Last night, I thought about what had happened yesterday, and I came up with another plan. So this morning, I went to this florist and got some roses for Ste...for her. I can't even write her name right now. Anyway, I got some roses for her because I know how much she loves them. Then I got her this teddy bear, because I had this feeling that she would like that, too. I wrote her this poem, and... This is the worst part... I actually went to the most expensive jewelry place in this city and bought her a ring. It was supposed to be a promise ring, almost like we would be engaged to be engaged, if that makes any sense. Because last night, I realized that I want it all with her, a lifetime with her. I want the marriage. I want the kids. I want the arguments. I want to make up after the arguments..._

_But after today, I don't think any of that will be possible._

_After I went and bought all that stuff, I called ahead to the next city to make reservations at one of the most romantic restaurants there. See, last night, I researched restaurants for that city online, and the restaurant that I called had five stars and really positive customer reviews. I made the reservations, then headed straight for the arena, because I knew that was where Ste...she...would be. She's a hard-working woman. She works faithfully for her father every day of the week, and she doesn't complain about it. I was smiling all big, just grinning. I had the roses in one hand, the teddy bear in the other hand..._

_I felt like I was the luckiest man alive._

_I ran into John Cena on the way, and I actually apologized for the way I had acted yesterday at the meeting. That was a moment in history. The King of the World never apologizes. That's a known fact! John accepted my apology, and he told me that he and Ste... Well, that they were just friends. He was like, "She loves you, you know that right?" And I was like, "I love her, too, and I plan on telling her right now." He actually gave me his blessing, and then he said, "Love doesn't just wait around... Don't let her slip away." It was such a great feeling to have someone on my side in this..._

_I thought about knocking when I got to her office, but then I figured, "Why not surprise her?"_

_I wish I would've knocked._

_What I saw really... It sucks. It hurts me to think about it, and let me just point out that I'm not easily hurt. But the image of her...kissing him... That hurts. I just gaped at them for a minute. He was grinning at me, like the whole situation was just a big laugh to him. And then he said the words that I dreaded: "We're getting back together." I couldn't believe it. I mean, Hunter is a known liar. But I figured it had to be true, considering the way I had just found them in each other's arms when I walked in..._

_When I left, Ste...she...followed me, tried to explain herself. God, when she touched me, I wanted to die. It hurts so much to think that she's back with him... She told me that she wasn't, but I don't trust that. After what happened with Trish, I said I would never trust another woman again. But no, I had to go and trust Ste...her... And look where it got me. Heartbroken once again._

_Damn that Hunter! First he married Ste...her...before I even had a chance. Then, when I was dating Trish, he stole her from me... And now, just when I thought Ste...she...was mine, he came back and stole her from me, too. I hate him more than I've ever hated anyone before. That stupid son of a bitch, I just want to hurt him for this!_

_Ste...she...has left me so many voice mails that my inbox is full. I'm not calling her back. I haven't listened to any of her messages either, because I think that if I hear her voice, I'm going to cry... God, I'm a wimp._

_I canceled the reservations._

_Looks like I'll be spending my Valentine's Day alone... Yep, just me and this ring..._

_More Next Time,_

_Chris_

_P.S. I can't believe I cried in front of her. I am such a pathetic assclown..._


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

**A/N: This is an entry from Vince McMahon's little black book. Vince just happens to be a guest commentator for the special Valentine's Day edition of Raw...**

_**Date:** February 14, 2005_

_**Day:** Monday_

_Dear Little Black Book,_

_God blessed me with the unique quality of being a perceptive person. I think that, besides my evil mind, is one of the best things about me, if not the absolute best. I can see things that not many other people can see. My gift of awesome perception has taken me far in life. It has helped me make many great business decisions. Why, if it were not for my awesome talent, I doubt my company would be where it's at today!_

_Now then, I saw the whole attraction between Stephanie and Chris Jericho from the first moment I introduced them to each other. The first day Chris came to my company, I introduced him to her, and I watched the sparks go off between them right before my very eyes. It was a beautiful thing to see. Young people in love brings back memories of when I first met Linda... Anyway, when Stephanie married Hunter, I knew she was making the wrong decision, but as a parent, sometimes you just have to sit back and let your children make their mistakes. Sometimes all you can do is hope that they learn from those mistakes and go on in life to make better decisions..._

_When Chris Jericho started dating Trish Stratus, I knew that he was making a mistake, but again, sometimes you just have to let people do what they do and hope they learn from the experience. I'm not a fool. I've known for quite some time that Chris is in love with my daughter, and I know that she loves him, too. I think I knew before they even knew it..._

_Last night, Stephanie called me crying, pouring her little heart out to me. She has never done that before, not even back when she used to be referred to as Daddy's Little Girl. No. I am proud to say that my daughter has always been a stubborn, smart, and strong young woman, and I have always admired her for it. At some points, she has had to step up and run this company by herself, and the stress of having to walk in my shoes has never made her stumble or fall... So when she called me last night crying, I knew something was wrong. Damn that Hunter, as soon as his contract expires, I am going to take pleasure in firing his ass!_

_Anyway, Steph and I came up with a little plan to help her get her man... By "her man" I mean Chris. Steph, like me, has a penchant for devising twisted plans. She is absolutely brilliant. Now, looking back at what happened at Raw, I have to smile and say that I am extremely proud to be able to say that I am Stephanie McMahon's father..._

**Flashback**

Vince McMahon swaggered out from behind the curtains after his music hit. The fans went wild as he stood at the top of the ramp, surveying them all. He contemplated getting a microphone and speaking to them, and he decided to do just that. It wasn't a part of the plan, but what could it hurt? Someone brought him a microphone, and he accepted it. He looked around before speaking.

"Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! I hope you're all enjoying this special Valentine's Day edition of WWE Raw!" Vince said to the fans. The crowd applauded and clapped appreciatively. He waited until the whistles and yells died down before speaking again. "Tonight's show is far from over, but I want to let you all in on a little secret." The whole place got quiet. "See, something _big_ is going to go down in that ring tonight. Get ready, everybody, because love is in the air tonight on Raw!"

The fans all looked at each other, confused, and Vince smiled. He passed the microphone to a nearby worker, then made his way over to the announcer's table and joined Jonathon Coachman, J.R., and the King. He slipped on his headphones and waited for Stephanie's brilliant plan to spring into action...but it wasn't time yet. They were only an hour through Raw, and the plan wouldn't start until during the main event.

"So nice of you to join us out here tonight, Mr. McMahon," J.R. said politely.

Vince smiled. "I feel very welcome, thank you," Vince said. "But to tell the truth, I just want to be out here when it all goes down."

"Let us in on your little secret, Vince," the King said. "What's happening out here tonight?"

"Sorry, but my lips are sealed," Vince said.

"Oh, come on, Mr. McMahon," Coach said. "Can't you just give us a little hint?"

"Ok, ok," Vince conceded. "Someone is making a major announcement tonight. Now, other than that, you'll just have to wait and see."

A few matches took place, and then it was time for the main event. Triple H came out first, and of course, the fans all jeered at him.

"Mr. McMahon, any words for your former son-in-law?" J.R. asked.

"I hope he gets his ass handed to him tonight," Vince said. He watched Hunter with a look of disgust on his face. _It's all his fault that Stephanie and Chris aren't together right now. He'll get what he deserves tonight_, he thought, and a smile began to spread across his face. _I can't wait to see the look on his face..._

The arena got dark, and the countdown began. There was the usual explosion, and then Chris Jericho came out. The fans all cheered for him. He was a regular fan favorite, and he was an awesome entertainer.

"What are your thoughts on Jericho?" the King asked.

"Chris Jericho is the epitome of a true entertainer," Vince said. "I sincerely wish him the best of luck in his match tonight, and I am confident that he is going to give Triple H a beating that he will never, _eeeeever_ forget!"

"Whoa! Given his colorful history with your daughter, I thought you would say you hoped that he got his butt kicked!" Coach said.

Vince grinned. "What can I say? It must be the whole Valentine's Day atmosphere, but I've had a change of heart when it comes to Jericho."

The other three commentators looked at each other with identical looks of surprise on their faces at Vince's words. Then they turned to the match and started doing their jobs.

About ten minutes into the match, some music came on, and Stephanie appeared at the top of the ramp. She was wearing a strapless red dress with some cute high heels, and her hair was down in gentle curls. She was carrying a bouquet of fresh red roses, a box of chocolates, and a microphone. She was certainly a stunning and beautiful sight!

"Daddy's Little Girl looks all grown up," the King said with a happy sigh as he stared at Stephanie.

"Yes, my daughter looks beautiful tonight," Vince replied. "But don't get happy, King. She didn't get all pretty for you. And those puppies are for someone else..."

The appearance of Stephanie looking so pretty at the top of the ramp proved to be a major distraction for both Hunter and Chris. They stopped during the middle of the match to stare at her with wide eyes. They had been fighting outside the ring when she came out, and the referee was in the ring yelling for them to come back in. They were too hypnotized by the vision of perfection waiting at the top of the ramp, however, so the referee's warnings were completely ignored. The bell rang ten seconds later, ending the match. It was a double count out.

"Looks like there's no winner for this match," J.R. said when the announcement was made.

"But there will be a winner by the time Raw is over," Vince said mysteriously. He saw Stephanie hold the microphone up, and he added, "Shhh, everyone. Let's hear what Stephanie has to say."

"I want both of you to get in the ring," Stephanie said into the microphone to Chris and Hunter as she made her way down the ramp and to the ring. "Because I have an announcement to make that's going to affect both of you."

Chris and Hunter looked at each other, then both got into the ring. Chris leaned in a corner against a turnbuckle while Hunter sat on the ropes, intent on holding them for Stephanie so she could get into the ring.

"Suck up!" Chris called over to Hunter.

"Kiss my ass," Hunter called back, then smiled as Stephanie stepped between the ropes.

"Thank you, Hunter," Stephanie said graciously. She walked into the middle of the ring. "I'm sure you're all wondering why I wanted to have both of these men in the ring right now. The answer is simple." She paused, looking first at Hunter, then at Chris. "It's Valentine's Day, and I don't have a date yet. I'm here to ask one of these men to be my Valentine."

Chris looked down at his feet, and Vince knew what he was thinking. Stephanie had told Vince the night before how Chris was convinced that she was really getting back with Hunter. Vince knew that right now Chris was probably thinking that Stephanie was going to make her "reunion" with Hunter official in front of all the fans...and in front of him.

_Have a little patience, Chris_, Vince thought. _And remember that things are not always as they appear._

"You all know that I have been married to this man right here," Stephanie said, nodding towards Hunter. "And you all know that we're divorced now... But, to tell the truth, marriage is on my mind again, and what better time to address it than on the day for all lovers, Valentine's Day?"

Hunter smiled.

Chris frowned.

"Could someone please give me two more microphones?" Stephanie asked. Two microphones were immediately brought into the ring. Stephanie passed one to Hunter. Then she walked over and gave one to Chris, who averted his eyes and accepted it.

_Patience, Chris_, Vince thought again. _Please just be patient for Stephanie._

"Ok, everybody, let me just get to the point, because Raw will be off the air in about ten minutes, and I want the whole world to witness what's about to happen," Stephanie said. "You see, I'm about to get reunited with a man that I've been loving for years now... And it's going to be a beautiful thing, and I want the world to see."

Chris closed his eyes and muttered a curse. "What does this have to do with me?" he asked. "I don't have any reason to be out here right now."

"Jerky's right, Steph," Hunter said. "So why don't you just save him the pain of having to see us get back together and let him leave? You don't want to break his heart _two_ days in a row, do you?"

Instead of frowning, Stephanie's smile got bigger. "Chris, you need to stay out here, ok?"

"I don't want to stay out here," Chris said, standing up straight. "I don't know what kind of stunt you're trying to pull, but I will not be publicly humiliated. I can't watch you get back together with him." He frowned at her and got out of the ring.

"Now, back to what you were saying, babe," Hunter said. He was all smiles as he put his arm around her. "You want to reunite with the one you love, huh?"

"Get your damn arm off of me," she snapped. She pushed him away and walked over to the ropes. "Chris!" she called. "Get back in this ring!"

"No!" Chris yelled at her, walking up the ramp. "Don't you see that I can't take this? Don't you know what you're doing to me?"

"Chris, just come here," she said impatiently.

"You want to hurt me in front of everyone? Is that it?" Chris asked into the microphone. "Well go ahead. Reunite with Hunter. Kiss him already!"

"Is that what you want?" she asked. She didn't wait for his answer. She went up to Hunter.

"Oh, this is going to be so good!" Hunter said happily, closing his eyes.

Stephanie slapped the hell out of him. His eyes snapped open as he landed on his butt in the middle of the ring. "You bastard, I hate you! Did you think I wanted you?" she asked him. She turned around and hurried out of the ring, still carrying the roses, the candy, and the microphone. She walked right up to Chris, who was standing in the middle of the ramp with a shocked expression on his face.

"This is it!" Vince said excitedly. "The moment of truth."

The whole arena was silent.

"Chris Jericho, I love you," Stephanie stated matter-of-factly. "I've been loving you for a long, long time." He was speechless, so she went on. "I know I hurt you yesterday, but I want to be with you...forever... So if you could find it in your heart to forgive me..."

He didn't speak.

"Come on, Chris, what more do you want me to do?" she asked. "I'm sorry for everything, and I just want to be with you... If I have to get down here on my knees and beg, I will."

"That won't be necessary, Stephy," Chris said finally, dropping his microphone. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her, causing her to drop everything she was holding. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back, and the fans went wild.

"Oh my God! Y2J is kissing the princess!" the King yelled excitedly. "And the weird thing about it is... She's kissing him back!"

"That's a first," J.R. said.

"She loves him," Coach said in a shocked voice.

Vince watched Chris and Stephanie kissing and he smiled. Then he realized something, and he stood up, pulling his headphones off. He walked to the top of the ramp and grabbed a microphone. "Now wait just a damn minute here!" he exclaimed. Chris and Stephanie pulled apart, looking at Vince with confused looks on their faces. Stephanie picked up a microphone.

"What's wrong, Daddy?" she asked, bewildered.

"My daughter just bared her soul to you, Chris Jericho, and you didn't say the words back," Vince said. "You said them to me the other day... Now you tell her."

A look of comprehension dawned on Chris' face. He picked up the microphone that he had dropped, then looked at Stephanie. He smiled at her. "In response to what you said earlier... I love you, too, Stephy. And I want to be with you, too..."

Chris and Stephanie beamed at each other, and just as Chris leaned down to capture her lips once more, Stephanie spoke into the microphone for the last time that night. "And just for all of you out there who are wondering... This _definitely_ isn't scripted..." And then she dropped the microphone, put her arms around Chris, and kissed him again as Raw went off the air...

**End Flashback**

_I'm so proud of what Stephanie did out there tonight. I mean, I know she's a strong person, but I'm being honest when I say I wasn't so sure she was going to be able to go through with the plan. I'm so proud of her. Chris and Steph are happy, and Hunter got what he deserved. The look on his face when Steph slapped him was awesome, but the look on his face when Steph told Chris that she loved him was priceless. I'll never forget it._

_Oh, speaking of forgetting, I almost forgot: It's Valentine's Day! Or, actually, it's Valentine's night... I have Linda here in bed next to me waiting... I better tend to my wife. I can't let our fire die! Yep, I've still got it after all these years... Linda's in for one amazing night!_

_My days of playing the matchmaker are over now..._

_Always Number One..._

_Vinnie Mac_


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

_**Date:** February 14, 2005_

_**Day:** Monday_

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't have much time to write tonight, so I have to make this entry short and sweet. The plan went over better than I expected. What can I say? With the help of an evil genius like Daddy, anything can happen! I was so nervous when I went out there on Raw tonight. I was nervous that Chris wouldn't forgive me, that he would reject me... But he didn't, and I'm elated about that! I was especially worried after I told him that I loved him and he just stood there looking shocked. I can't believe I said I would get on my knees and beg... The old Chris Jericho totally would've made some kind of snide comment about me always on my knees to please my customers or something... God, I would've died if he'd said that out there!_

_When we finally stopped kissing on the ramp, I looked at Hunter still sitting in the middle of the ring and actually felt kind of bad for him. I mean, it's Valentine's Day, and he didn't have a date. Who knows where Trish was? So Chris and I looked at each other, and I guess we had the same thought in mind... We went down to the ring and gave him the roses and the candy that I bought for Chris. I guess we both felt this overwhelming pity for him. He looked so sad and lonely! "And who wouldn't be all sad and lonely when they lost their chance with you?" Chris asked me when we were on our way backstage..._

_Everyone backstage complimented us, saying they knew we were going to get together one of these days. They were like, "We knew you two loved each other!" I was like, "Then why the hell didn't one of you assclowns tell us? Could've saved us a lot of time!" But of course I was only joking, because I already knew. From the day I met him, I knew that he was going to be someone special in my life. Of course, when he called me "slut" and "whore" and all those names, I wondered if I was wrong about what I felt for him, but it's been proven now that I was right from the beginning._

_I shouldn't have doubted myself. I'm a McMahon... We're always right..._

_Oh, Chris should be coming out of the bathroom soon. We're going to go have dinner at some fancy restaurant as soon as he finishes his shower. He says he has a surprise for me, but I don't know what it is yet. I'm so excited, I can't wait! When we got back here to his locker room, he left the arena for like thirty minutes, and then he came back and he was positively glowing... He's up to something. I can feel it..._

_I love him so much! I wonder if he noticed me talking about marriage tonight? Did he pick up on those subtle hints I kept dropping? I hope so..._

_Until Next Time (whenever next time might be),_

_Steph_

_P.S. This might be my last entry for a while... But that's only because I'll probably have Chris to keep me busy at night..._


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

_**Date:** February 14, 2005_

_**Day:** Monday_

_Dear Journal,_

_Time is short tonight, and that's funny because I have so much to say! Today has been one of the best days of my life. When Stephanie first came out there during my match with Hunter, I was captivated by her presence. She looked so amazing, so beautiful. But everything that happened after that is what makes today so special for me. She told me that she loved me, and that she wanted to be with me forever. Forever! In the ring she was talking about how marriage was on her mind and everything, and then on the ramp she said she wanted to be with me forever. If she thinks that I didn't catch the subtle hints that she was dropping, then she doesn't know me very well..._

_She told me that she would get on her knees and beg me to forgive her. Now, the old me, the one who would insult her because I didn't know how to admit that I liked her... The old me would've said something along the lines of, "On your knees, eh Princess? Your customers tell me you're in that position quite a lot!" But the new and improved me, the one who's not afraid to tell the world that I love her... I didn't say it. Instead, I said that wouldn't be necessary. I had already forgiven her the moment she said that she loved me..._

_Poor Hunter. I hated him yesterday and I'm not particularly liking him today, but I pity him. Stephy and I gave him the roses and the chocolate that she bought me. No woman has ever bought me roses, so it kind of sucked to part with them, but Hunter needs them more than I do. He lost a woman as great as Stephy, and that makes me wonder, did he ever truly know what he had? If he did, I doubt he would've gone after Trish... But to be honest, I'm so glad that he did, because now Stephy is mine, and I'm never, eeeeever letting her go again!_

_I remember when we first came backstage, everyone kept coming up to us and saying that they knew we would get together someday. Stephy was just like, "Then why the hell didn't one of you assclowns tell us? Could've saved us a lot of time!" I thought it was so cute that she used my word. She makes everything sound adorable, even the word assclown... Truthfully, I wouldn't have needed anyone to tell me that I love Stephanie. I've known it since we met. Since that first day Vince introduced us and I shook her hand and felt the sparks fly... I knew that she was going to be someone special in my life. Looks like I was right._

_But who am I kidding? I'm The King of the World! I'm always right!_

_Well, I've been in this bathroom a bit too long now. Stephy might get the wrong idea if I stay in here much longer, if you catch my drift. I've been done showering for about five minutes now, but I had to take the time to sit down and write. I am completely nervous now. Right after we got back to my locker room, I made her wait here while I left. She doesn't know where I went... I drove to this jewelry place and got my money back for that promise ring I bought yesterday. With the money back from that and a hell of a lot more money out of my pocket, I bought her the most beautiful engagement ring I could find. On the way back to the arena, I called that restaurant back, and luckily I was able to get my reservations back._

_I have a great night planned for Stephy... I'm going to take her to the restaurant... They're going to shine a spotlight on us. I'm going to ask her to be my wife. I'm hoping she'll say yes. I might die if she says no. Wait a minute... Of course she won't say no! I'm The King of the World, and I bought her this amazing ring! She'll say yes, definitely, because this ring is fit for a princess..._

_She's still my princess, but after tonight, I have a feeling she's going to be my queen..._

_More Next Time (if there's ever a next time),_

_Chris_

_P.S. I'm going to have to take a little break from writing in this journal. If...no, WHEN...Stephy says yes, I'm going to be dishing out some large doses of Vitamin C every night, so I'll be a bit too busy to write..._

**A/N: So how'd you guys like this? It was actually pretty fun to write this. I can't believe I finished it already! Now I have to try to work on my other stories... Anyway, please review! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
